teraversalfandomcom-20200213-history
Zyra Nyson
Zyra Lunes Nyson was an Earth Negative-native individual and one of the most notable figures involved with the doomed planet's history. Having been raised in the belief she was a normal human, Zyra was in actuality an artificial Seer created by Pond in the earliest years of Earth Negative (then known as the Old World). Zyra was the most powerful of these Seers, but these powers came with a cost, as when Zyra was initially fused with the Remeditary, it caused a severe imbalance which resulted in the mass destruction of all life in the Old World. Zyra was regressed to her weakest form and left on Earth Negative, and would reawaken consciousness under a human form billions of years later. She briefly became the focus Lucia's plot. Characteristics Physical Appearance and Traits As a result of stunted development of her Seer-to-human form, Zyra is incredibly scrawny and short for her age, standing 4'6 and having a frail, thin build. She is primarily of Spanish ethnicity (as a result of forming after her adoptive mother and father, who are African and Spanish-British respectively), with light-dark skin, and mid-back length black hair (usually tied into a ponytail). She has dark brown eyes and wears silver-rimmed glasses with taped-together bridge and thick lenses she often cleans as a sort of tic, and often bears a dark blue denim sweater with a slight, sown-up tear near the end of the left sleeve, a same color beret, and a plush of a raven, all of which she treasures. She also often adorns a gray, black-striped wool sweater and white and black sneakers she receives for her 13th birthday. She speaks with a light-British accent as a result of having been born and raised in Britain for her life before moving to Canada. She has Tourette's Syndrome; her tics usually come in the form of erratic finger movements, limb twitching, high-pitched grunting, and rapid blinking, sometimes a set number of blinks with one eye which is then equaled by the other. After her death and subsequent regeneration into a full Seer, Zyra has lost many of her recognizably human traits; her hair and skin is now chalk white, as is with all Seers, and her eyes are now luminescent and brilliant white. She has a vague likeness to her female human body, but her clothing has been replaced by the full-body, jeweled robes worn by every Seer. Zyra, as her Seer form is essentially the most advanced stage of her form, has also physically grown to the level of an adult human. After Pond's death, Zyra chooses to permanently regress back to her human form, still bearing her white eyes, white hair, and link with the Remeditary but remaining the same as she was before her death. She often dresses in white garment, usually in the form of a long-sleeve, cream-white dress shirt, a white skirt, and sometimes a cape or coat, the latter being a few sizes too big for her. She bears a singular white glove for her left hand, one with a sleek, elastic surface and with the tips of each finger excepting the thumb cut off. As a result of breaking her glasses shortly before her first death, Zyra wears a new pair of glasses with thin white frames and slightly scratched lenses that seem to shine brightly no matter what angle they're looked at; something that confuses even Zyra. Personality Zyra is quiet, reserved, and loves to daydream, write and think to herself. She doesn't tend to talk much; she occasionally goes days only saying the minimum numerous times. She is quite timid in the face of people who are strange to her, and tends to say little in their presence and keep to herself. She opens up around her friends and family, although there are numerous instances where she lets them talk while saying little. She can be somewhat cowardly in the face of true danger, and is pushed to tears fairly easily under stressful circumstances. However, Zyra is more than capable of standing up for herself, notably confronting two bullies harassing Arman Tupir and even taking the brunt of their anger afterwards. Despite her somewhat submissive demeanor, she is strong-hearted, optimistic, and incredibly determined when the stakes are down. She possesses liberal, open-minded opinions and is supportive of all worldviews, ideals, religions (although she herself is an atheist) and races. She is asexual and expresses no interest in romance and seems to be quite averse and embarassed on the idea of other people hitting on her. She self-identifies as agender (likely as a result of her Seer form, which biologically has no gender), though is readily comfortable with female pronouns. She's somewhat clumsy, naive, and forgetful, often misplacing items and books. For this reason, she keeps items valuable or necessary to her - notably her notebook and pens - on her person at all time so she doesn't have to fret about losing them. She has an odd fixation on hoarding pens, and has a habit of cuddlings things she is holding, favoring a plush of a raven as well as several of her books. She has a tendency to lose her glasses, and panics whenever she loses her notebook. Zyra hallucinates often as a result of her unawakened Seer form attempting to connect with the Remeditary. This has gifted her above-average intelligence and creativity and an incredibly keen mind at the expense of a strong body. Zyra loves entertaining various ideas of hers, jotting down ideas she gets, often from the hallucinations she suffers. She is extremely passionate about writing and is noted to be skilled in it. She likes the company of books and tends to carry them around with her, and has a self-professed favor towards Edgar Allen Poe. Despite her immense creativity, Zyra is also slothful and often times drowsy because of her Seer mind, and her hallucinations happen at complete random, often times under extreme stress, and occasionally Zyra sees horrific visions more than inspiring images that drive her into wordless catatonia for several hours. She enjoys walks on her lonesome to help herself think, she doesn't like running or otherwise straining her body due to her meager build. She loves animals and the company of nature, and is especially fond of resting under the shadow of a particular large oak tree located in the forest surrounding St. Howard's, located behind the Sparks Cinema in the forest. Her strongest trait is her immense sense of empathy, idealism, and pacifism. She is self-sacrificial to an almost foolish extent, willingly throwing her life on the line multiple times during the Attack to save someone else. For her, it's never about herself, and instead focused around other people. She has incredibly low self-esteem and instead feels it her duty to stand up for others and make the world a better place. She never takes harm to herself personally, but will easily snap, worry, and even cry over the feelings of someone else. She went out of her way to spare the life of Jenna Fey even after Jenna had attempted to kill her, and forgave Cyndi for her treachery almost instantly. The ultimate example of her selflessness is during her final confrontation with Pond; she refuses to fight with her even knowing the circumstances that would happen if she didn't, and forgives her for everything Pond has done both in the past and to antagonize her, including Pond indirectly leading the City into St. Howard's. Killing Pond drives her to an almost complete breakdown, but she ultimately pieces herself together and resolves to never stop believing in the world. The one exception to her forgiveness is Lucia; as the being responsible for the death of her parents, the direct murder of Garen, and the attempted rape of her, Zyra regards Lucia with hateful fear. In 2006, when she meets with Michael Seer, Zyra has undergone a major personality change. Zyra is still as passionate about writing as ever and is still somewhat childish, but is much wiser, more mature and controlling of herself, and is far less reserved and quite a bit more outgoing than she was before. Zyra's positive traits are in full force here; she is extremely nice and sociable to those she recognizes as Seers, still prioritizes the well-being of others on top of her own, is much more exuberant and talkative, and generally wants to help the world. Even in spite of this, Zyra is still deeply affected by her losses from the Attack and she is troubled inside. While she has refused to stop believing the world can be helped, Zyra's crippling losses have essentially destroyed her sense of self-respect and she privately loathes herself. Zyra breaks her pacifistic vow for one singular time for the purpose of defeating Lucia, sacrificing herself to keep Lucia in the Rift and forcefully restraining Lucia even with the knowledge both she and Lucia will die. Something consistent with Zyra both before and after her regeneration is her love of writing, birds, and her crippling fear of heights and long drops. Trivia *She is the precious *doN'T HRUT HER *dodododon't touch her Category:Universe Category:Genderless individuals Category:Living individuals Category:Earth Negative-native individuals Category:C Category:Quasi-Mortal Category:Seers